<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my favorite book by Korkeiyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868411">my favorite book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkeiyo/pseuds/Korkeiyo'>Korkeiyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:36:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkeiyo/pseuds/Korkeiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto got bored and decided to get a book from the library. He didn't expect to have any interaction with the heir byakuya togami.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my favorite book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fluff because naegami brainrot. Also the story starts with makotos POV</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I laid on my bed, starring at the ceiling in boredom. I didn't know what to do. I already searched every single place in school for clues or a way to escape, but never could find anything.</p><p>"well, when I already have some free time I shouldn't waste it! There is a huge library upstairs. Why don't I read some books?" I thought to myself as I got up.</p><p>I didn't meet anyone on my way there which was kind of a relieve because I felt a little exhausted right now. I also didn't expect to meet anyone in the library either, but I was wrong.</p><p>"Ah! Togami, what are you doing here?" "Isn't it obvious?I'm reading. Now be quiet." "s-sure" I shut my mouth and walked over to the bookshelf. At first I was afraid to be disapointed until a certain book caught my eye. It was a mystery book about a detective who has to solve the biggest case in history. Of course it was a cliché but it looked like the most interesting book in the shelf.</p><p>I noticed there was a chair  in the corner of the room. Honestly, reading while having some company is more comfortable than reading alone. "excuse me togami." "What is it  naegi" "would it bother you if I sat in the chair over there? I promise, I won't bother you in any way!" "hm, I guess I can't forbid you this. Fine" He sounded a little annoyed, but I was happy. Honestly, I felt something for this man. I know it's unrealistic but it gives me a little bit of hope.</p><p>I walked over to the chair, sitting down. I read for 1 hour until I felt like being watched. I slowly looked up, seeing togami looking at me. "a-ah I'm sorry. Am I bothering you?" "no, you are not. I just took a closer look at the book you were reading. I've read it too." "oh really? did you enjoy it? I smiled. having a conversation with togami felt actually really nice.</p><p>"Not really. But of course a commoner like you enjoys these types of stroies. It seems like you are even close to the end already." "hehe, yea. I didn't pack any books and this is the one I found most interesting. I'm even a bit sad that I am almost finished. It's pretty interesting."</p><p>Togami hesitated a bit before he said something that suprised me.</p><p>"I have many books of many genres in my room. If you'd like you can come with me and lend some. I've read them a thousand times." I blushed a bit when he said these words. Did he, byakuya togami, just invite me to his room? wow.</p><p>"y-yea! That would be really nice." I answered happily. We got up and walked down the hallway.</p><p>POV change: 3rd person</p><p>Once togami unlocked his room and opened the door naegi was quiet suprised. It was filled with books, papers and magazines about all kind of topics. Togami opened a door on the shelf and showed naegi the books.</p><p>"choose whatever you like." He said before making place for the smaller boy. He took many books, mostly romance and mytery genre. Then he reached out for a blue book.</p><p>"Huh?" togami let out a small suprised gasp. "s-should I put it back?" Naegi stuttered out. "no. I was just suprised you would find interest in this one. This one is my favorite one." "Oh, I didn't know! I can take another one if you want." "you can take it. I might dislike company of commoners. But having someone to talk about my favorite book would be nice." "especially with you" Togami whispered with a fast hush.</p><p>Naegi got up and walked to the door. "thank you so much for lending me these books! I'll return them as fast as possible" The luckster smiled and was about to leave.</p><p>"wait"</p><p>"huh"</p><p>he turned around to see togami blushing just the slightest bit.</p><p>"would you mind if we read the book together?" The heir asked while looking naegi straight in the eyes. "u-uhm. Sure!" He couldn't believe his luck. "aren't you afraid I'm going to kill you naegi?"</p><p>"Togami. I will be honest with you. You might seem emotionless, you might push everyone away, you might act rude the entire time. But you definetly would never kill me or anyone. A person like you wouldn't lower themself on the level of a coldhearted killer. Your actions might confuse others. But I think of you as an interesting person. I don't know you personally, but I think you have a reason to act like this, don't you"</p><p>Togami was speechless. "wow, I didn't expect this." "so I AM righ." "yes naegi, you are."</p><p>The blond haired boy sat on his bed, patting the spot next to him. Naegi slowly sat down and took the blue book. That's when he felt togami shift to sit with his legs crossed. He picked up the smaller boy and put him on his lap.</p><p>"what are you doing?" Naegi asked with a deep red face.</p><p>"I have to say. You are the person who bothers me the least." Togami answered. He took the book and placed his hands on naegis lap, his head laying on the lucksters shoulder.</p><p>"say makoto, what is this?" togami asked, putting his finger on makotos shoulder. Did he just call him by his first name?</p><p>"oh uhm.. That's a binder. I haven't told anyone expect taka. I am trans." "when did you put it on?" "when I got up, why?"</p><p>Byakuya looked at the clock. "makoto. I assume you got up directly after the morning announcement." "yes, of course"</p><p>"change" "w-what? Why?" "makoto, it's been over 8 hours. It will affect your health. If you feel insecure without it you can wear a shirt of mine. Our size is quiet different so it should cover."</p><p>Makoto blushed even more and nooded. He went to his room, took the binder off and went back to byakuya. The taller boy handed him a large white shirt. The luckster changed in the bathroom and sat on the bed again.</p><p>"it suits you" "t-thank you. It's really comfy." He smiled happily, sitting in byakuyas lap and leaning back as the started  to read the book. Time flew by and the night time announcement rang.</p><p>"huh, aw man! Is it already night time?" makoto whined. "hey, if you want you can stay in my room." The small boys eyes widened. "Really??" "yes makoto, I allow you to." "thank you soooo much byakuya" The heir smiled and turned the light off. When he laid down he felt makotos head on his arm.</p><p>"byakuya?" "what is it?"</p><p>"aren't you afraid that I'M gonna kill you?"</p><p>"makoto. I usually don't say this, but I trust you. You are a kindhearted person who believes everyone deserves a good life. You wouldn't kill me nor anyone else."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I love you byakuya."</p><p>"I love you too makoto."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>